Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery
Official Graphics Concept Art tumblr_mq554iJ8411rye1gyo4_1280.jpg|Full portrait of Yang Yang Xiao Long - Sketches.jpg|Early sketches of Yang Yang Xiao Long - Sketches2.jpg|More early sketches. Rwby portraits by einlee-d7lnkwx.jpg|RWBY team full portraits Official Designs YellowSil.png|Yang's Silhouette YangReveal.png|Official design revealed Yang1.png|"<3" RTX_Blake_Yang.jpg|Blake/Yang poster. YangandBlake.png|Graphic of Yang and Blake, uploaded by Monty Oum. TeamRWBY.png|Yang, alongside the other members of Team RWBY. Yellow-Yang-Trailer-Full.jpg|Promotional poster for the "Yellow" Trailer at A-Kon Dallas 2013 YangCredits.png|Yang's silhouette during the ending credits of Episode 5 YangCredits001.png|Yang's silhouette ending creditless yang valentine.jpg|Yang's Valentine's Day card yang emblem.png|Yang's emblem Sizechart.jpg|Official height chart, from Monty's Facebook. yang_hunter_by_montyoum.jpg|"Yang Hunter" from Monty's Deviant Art. The gang alt wear by montyoum.jpg|Team RWBY alternate outfits, from Monty Oum's DeviantArt. Rwby alt cover.jpg|Team RWBY alternate outfits, from Monty's Facebook. Turnaround Models Yang by montyoum-d67l7j3.gif|Full 3D Yang model turnaround. (Click to animate) yang hunter turnaround.png|Yang's volume 2 "Hunter" outfit turnaround. Twitter Yellow render.jpg|A scene from the Yellow trailer in the animation stage Yellow Render.jpg|Render of Yang RWBYBand.png|Rocking out. RubyxYang.png|Sisters 4evah YangBike.png|Yang's motorbike. BOT29RPCUAA1UK_.png|Yang in there, baby! Original Yang Doodle.jpg|Monty's original doodle Bu2pk-3IMAEzakC.jpg|Fun when merging scenes Miscellaneous yang rtrecap.png|Yang in the Animated RT Recap. Note the updated character model ProductionDiary2 07660.png|Yang in the Volume 2 Production Diary #2. ProductionDiary3_10229.png|Yang in the Volume 2 Production Diary #3. Screenshots - Trailers "Yellow" Trailer 1004 Yellow Trailer_00479.png|Guess who has a sweet ride~? Yang2.PNG|Entering the club. Yang5.PNG|...and making a good first impression. 1004 Yellow Trailer_03149.png|Awkward 1004 Yellow Trailer_04656.png|It's not the moon, but it'll do! Yang9.PNG|...Sephiroth? Yang10.PNG|By setting off exploding rounds while attacking, Yang can unleash devastating attacks on her foes. 1004 Yellow Trailer_06633.png|2-on-1: Not cool... 1004 Yellow Trailer_06934.png|Eat Dust! Yang15.PNG|All fired up. Yang17.PNG|This is going to hurt. *Lights out* 1004_Yellow_Trailer_09792.png|Yang and Ruby. Volume 2 Trailer V2t 8.png V2t 12.png V2t 23.png|Hey boys... V2t 24.png|Did you miss me? V2t 33.png V2t 45.png Screenshots - Volume 1 Volume 1 Opening 1102 The Shining Beacon_00261.png|Yang on top of a bridge in Vale, before riding off 1102 The Shining Beacon_00322.png|Yang on her motorcycle 1102 The Shining Beacon_00566.png|Panning shot of RWBY 1102 The Shining Beacon_00715.png|Yang with her insignia in the background 1102 The Shining Beacon_00748.png|Yang in front of Beacon Ruby Rose 1101_Ruby_Rose_16068.png|Yang with her sister Ruby on the airship to Beacon. 1101_Ruby_Rose_16267.png|On the airship heading to Beacon. 1101_Ruby_Rose_17757.png|Listening to Glynda with Ruby. 1101_Ruby_Rose_19384.png|Looking at "Vomit Boy" 1101_Ruby_Rose_18910.png|Yang and Ruby looking outside of the airship The Shining Beacon 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_01848.png|Yang and Ruby's arrival to Beacon 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_02267.png|Yang + chibi!Ruby 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_02718.png|Yellow's beauty burns gold 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_03252.png|Yang - Exit Stage Left The Shining Beacon, Pt.2 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2_01211.png|Ruby! I saved you a spot! 1103_The_Shining_Beacon_Pt.2_01608.png|"How's your first day going, little sister?" 1103_The_Shining_Beacon_Pt.2_02319.png|A true sister in times of distress 1103_The_Shining_Beacon_Pt.2_03516.png|An awkward Ruby and Yang trying their best to be friendly. 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2_05925.png|Likes what she sees! 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2_07715.png|"Hello!" 1103_The_Shining_Beacon_Pt.2_08312.png|Aw, look. Ruby's trying to make a friend. 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2_10663.png|Hug Attack Two! 1103_The_Shining_Beacon_Pt.2_10699.png|Ruby and Yang fighting 1103_The_Shining_Beacon_Pt.2_11248.png|This'll make a great team The First Step 1104 The First Step_04182.png|Long hair causes some problems 1104 The First Step_04338.png|Peace already! 1104 The First Step_12752.png|Deal with it. The First Step, Pt.2 1105 The First Step Pt.2_2015.png|I believe I can fly! 1105 The First Step Pt.2_2164.png|*Racing above the tree tops.* The Emerald Forest 1106 The Emerald Forest_01461.png|What? 1106_The_Emerald_Forest_01898.png|Yang against two Ursi 1106 The Emerald Forest_02523.png|Berserk Button. Pressed. 1106 The Emerald Forest_02650.png|You monsters! 1106 The Emerald Forest_02754.png|Yang's possible Semblance, activated 1106 The Emerald Forest_02843.png|That's for my hair! 1106 The Emerald Forest_03196.png|I think he peed himself. 1106_The_Emerald_Forest_03433.png|Err, thanks for finishing off that Ursa Blake. The Emerald Forest, Pt.2 1107_The_Emerald_Forest_Pt.2_4039.png|The Bumblebee team 1107_The_Emerald_Forest_Pt.2_4193.png|Descending towards the Temple 1107_The_Emerald_Forest_Pt.2_4357.png|The two newly-minted partners exploring the ruins. 1107_The_Emerald_Forest_Pt.2_5690.png|"How about a cute little Pony?" Players and Pieces 1108_Players_and_Pieces_01809.png|Ruby!? 1108_Players_and_Pieces_03423.png|Staring at the Pink Oddball 1108_Players_and_Pieces_04099.png|NORA!!! 1108 Players and Pieces_04324.png|"Give me a few seconds here!" 1108_Players_and_Pieces_04682.png|Two seconds later... 1108_Players_and_Pieces_05920.png|"Great, the gang's all here! Now we can die together!" 1108_Players_and_Pieces_06536.png|Rushing out for Ruby. 1108_Players_and_Pieces_08844.png|Just glad you're alright. 1108_Players_and_Pieces_10495.png|A proud big sister 1108_Players_and_Pieces_14319.png|Team RWBY on the line 1108 Players and Pieces_17175.png|I. HOPE. YOU'RE. HUNGRY! 1108 Players and Pieces_17491.png|Yang has stunned the Nevermore! 1108 Players and Pieces_17934.png|Yang holding Gambol Shroud while sliding around pillar 1108_Players_and_Pieces_20007.png|"Well...that was a thing." 1108_Players_and_Pieces_22100.png|Official formation of Team RWBY. The Badge and The Burden 1109_The_Badge_and_The_Burden_1841.png|Decorating~! Blake's already starting, too! 1109_The_Badge_and_The_Burden_2281.png|Team RWBY's first mission begins! 1109_The_Badge_and_The_Burden_2339.png|Banzai! 1109 The Badge and The Burden_2504.png|The Achieve Men! 1109 The Badge and The Burden_3395.png|Yang in school uniform 1109 The Badge and The Burden_3734.png|Epic fistpump moves 1109_The_Badge_and_The_Burden_3974.png|Pro-Bunk Beds: 2 Anti-Bunk Beds: 1 1109_The_Badge_and_The_Burden_4162.png|Accomplishment 1109 The Badge and The Burden_6616.png|Yang creeped by Prof. Peter Port 1109_The_Badge_and_The_Burden_7929.png|One of them has a sense of humor. One does not. The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2_01119.png|Yay Weiss! 1110_The_Badge_and_The_Burden_Pt.2_01256.png|Team RWBY support 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2_09804.png|Shhh...Yang is sleeping... Jaunedice 1111_Jaunedice_3310.png|Excited at the upcoming Vytal Festival with the other girls 1111_Jaunedice_3340.png|Gaijin 4koma? 1111_Jaunedice_4087.png|Yang is immersed 1111_Jaunedice_4129.png|RWBY and JNPR, eating together 1111_Jaunedice_7687.png|Must not be easy being a Faunus Forever Fall 1113_Forever_Fall_06139.png|Yang and Ruby in Forever Fall 1113_Forever_Fall_07883.png|This red sap is jarring. Forever Fall, Pt.2 1114_Forever_Fall_Pt.2_03814.png|Where is he? The Stray 1115_The_Stray_01423.png|Very interesting Weiss. 1115 The Stray_07387.png|Umm... Weiss 1115 The Stray_08285.png|Umm.... I'm Yang 1115_The_Stray_09191.png|Weiss.exe stopped working. Give her a moment. 1115_The_Stray_09679.png|Say no and walk away! Bail out! 1115_The_Stray_09780.png|Wait, what?! 1115_The_Stray_12677.png|Yang and Ruby, uncomfortable watching Weiss and Blake argue 1115_The_Stray_15507.png|This is awkward... Black and White 1116_Black_and_White_04536.png|Yang, Ruby, and Weiss searching for Blake 1116_Black_and_White_05295.png|Woah! Hey there, Penny! 1116_Black_and_White_05757.png|All she wears is...a...bow... 1116_Black_and_White_05958.png|Awkward silence 1116_Black_and_White_05611.png|Team RWPY? 1116_Black_and_White_06133.png|And you thought Yang's death hugs were bad 1116_Black_and_White_08068.png|Weiss and Yang having a talk 1116 Black and White_08357.png|Not feeling for the angst here, Weiss 1116_Black_and_White_19847.png|Now kiss and make up! 1116_Black_and_White_21054.png|Team RWBY is back together! Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Opening Volume2OP_0598.png|Yang standing alongside her team Volume2OP 1172.PNG Volume2OP 0674.png Volume2OP_1500.png|Yang battling Mercury Volume2OP 1685.png Best Day Ever V2_01_00018.png|Whatcha doin? V2_01_00020.png Screen shot 2014-07-25 at 5.17.26 AM.png|"I always kick my semesters off...with a Yang." Screen shot 2014-07-25 at 5.17.30 AM 1.png|That joke sucks! Screen shot 2014-07-25 at 5.17.49 AM 1.png|Yang attempts to break the forth wall. V2_01_00021.png|Sorry, that was for me. V2_01_00032.png V2_01_00035.png V2_01_00036.png V2_01_00037.png V2_01_00038.png V2_01_00047.png Screen shot 2014-07-25 at 5.21.09 AM.png|OHHH NOOOOOOOOO- *crashes through roof* Screen shot 2014-07-25 at 5.22.45 AM.png|-OOOOOOOOOO! *falls on the floor* Welcome to Beacon V2_02_00007.png V2_02_00009.png|Smug Yang is smug. V2_02_00013.png|ITS A TRAP! V2e2 rwby jnpr.png V2e2 blake leaves.png V2 02 00028.png|I can't believe my eyes. V2e2 rwby.png A Minor Hiccup V2_03_00005.png V2_03_00007.png|Having a plan is serious... right? V2_03_00013.png V2_03_00015.png V2_03_00016.png V2_03_00017.png Painting the Town... V2 04 00036.png|Hi five? V2 04 00046.png|Status update from Blake...? IGNORE. V2 04 00047.png|Check out my sweet ride!! V2 04 00050.png V2 04 00062.png V2 04 00068.png|Yang SMASH!! V2 04 00069.png V2 04 00070.png V2 04 00071.png|Swing all you want. V2 04 00072.png|Like a fever I will take you down. V2 04 00073.png V2 04 00080.png V2 04 00083.png|Only I am allowed to make bad puns. Extracurricular V2 05 00031.png V2 05 00056.png V2 05 00062.png V2 05 00064.png|"We're worried about you." V2 05 00066.png|"We're planning the whole event!" V2 05 00068.png V2 05 00074.png|That's why everyone calls you "Ice Queen". Burning the Candle V2_06_00004.png|How can she even carry that on her own? V2_06_00005.png|Weiss, you are way to attached to doilies, have you considered seeing a professional about it? V2_06_00006.png|Unlike doilies, fog machines are a need, I hired Daft Punk after all. V2_06_00014.png|Laser Pointer! V2_06_00024.png|Serious Talk Time. V2_06_00025.png|You have become a Level 4 Friend, you may now unlock my Tragic Back Story. V2_06_00026.png|Child Yang finds a possible clue about her mum. V2_06_00028.png|Child Yang is faced by the beowolves. V2_06_00030.png|I had to wait until Volume 2 to get to tell my Tragic Back Story, don't overshadow it with your personal drama. V2_06_00031.png|No, really Blake, like it's not even my own Tragic Back Story, I have to share half of it with Ruby and my dad. V2_06_00033.png|~Wink~ V2_06_00038.png|Yang acting as a receptionist. V2_06_00040.png|Welcoming the Little Sister. V2_06_00043.png|Dance of the Bumblebee. V2_06_00044.png|Mission Accomplished. Dance Dance Infiltration V2e7 ruby yang.png|This party needs some groovy disco ball to make it happenin'! V2 07 00015.png|"If I ever dig that, I think I have have a HUG ATTACK!" Vol2Ep7SC4.png|Come on Ruby! Sing the next line! Parody that song and make Demi Lovato proud! Category:Image Gallery Category:Yang Xiao Long images